1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of thermal processing of materials, more particularly to thermal processing by indirectly heating a process material in a processor, and especially to molten-salt-heated indirect screw-type thermal processors.
2. General Background and State of the Art
U.S. Pat. No. 8,739,963 describes one of many available screw-type thermal processors.
Chinese Utility Model CN203479118U discloses a molten salt energy storage system capable of gravity flow salt evacuation without dependence on a salt evacuation pump.